


Textured Reminiscing

by Merfilly



Category: Lost Boys (1987)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-03
Updated: 2012-05-03
Packaged: 2017-11-04 18:45:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael remembers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textured Reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kayim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/gifts).



There were the rough walls of the collapsed earth, and then there were the smoother walls left intact within the hotel itself. The texture difference between them was one memory that came to Michael every time he picked up another renovation project out on the bluffs. He couldn't stop himself from touching the rough outcroppings as he walked out to the houses, memory pricking of what rocks could do against his back with a leather-clad body in front of him.

The smooth, old walls of those bluff-side villas just reminded him that David had been gentle if he wanted to.


End file.
